Vocaloid!
by hatsunemikudreamer01
Summary: Miku Hatsune, the world's number 1 Pop-Idol Diva gets out of the computer! What do you think she'll do after leaving her Master?
1. The Escape

**Me: YOSH! Gonna put my heart on this one~**

* * *

**Miku's POV:**

Konichiwa~ I am Hatsune Miku~ I am 16 years old who really LOVES leeks! I am just a computered singer *depressed* who always wanted to be a real human. *changes mood* Anyways, I am from Crypton Future Media (Maybe you all know that). I am finally free~ Eh? Why am I free? Well, . . .I finally came out of the. . .co-computer. I am really tired from singing. . . Masuta (Master) would never let me go out to the human world. I am only out when I have a concert. . . Anyways, enjoy this story~

* * *

(Finished singing a new song)

Master: Perfect! *streches* I'm gonna have a break now. . . *leaves the computer room*

As Masuta leaves the room, I looked at the human world at the computer's screen. "Hmm. . . The human world sure is pretty intresting" I said curiously.

"Forget about it Miku-onee, you'll never go outside and explore the real world" said Rin Kagamine playing cards with Len Kagamine.

Before Rin could say anything, Len shouted, "WAHOO~ I won again~"

Rin: *sigh* "Fine, you could have my chocobanana pocky. . ." *a little annoyed*

Len: "YEY!"\m/(^O^)\m/ *runs to the refregirator*

Miku: "uhm. . . now what?"

Rin: "Look onee-chan, DON'T GO OUTSIDE THE HUMAN WORLD! We never know what might happen to you!"

Miku: "You're right. . . But I really want to go~"

Rin: *goes in front of me* "DON'T GO OUT-!"

Master: "Ok. . .Let's continue" *sits down on the bed facing the wall*

Miku: *goes back as a software*

Rin/Len: *goes back to the 'Vocaloid' folder*

Master: *sits down in front of the computer* *continues to finish the song*

(Later: Late evening)

Master: "FINALLY! Finished the song!" *streches* *saves the song* *turns off the computer* *goes to bed* *turns off the light* *sleeps*

Miku: *recharges*

(4:00 am)

Miku: *wakes up* *takes off the charger*

Charger:"Hatsune Miku: 76% charged."

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. The Plan

**Me: Here comes chapter 2! =A=)**

* * *

**Miku's POV:**

_Ok. . . I think this is a good time to escape_ I thought. As I slowly walk out of the screen, Rin suddenly woke up!

Rin: o-onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN! (whispered shout)

_Great. . . I got caught by Rin. . .=,=)_ I thought. Rin grabbed my left arm as I was about to release my right arm out of the screen.

Rin: "Don't do it onee-chan" (whispered)

Miku: "But. . . I have to" I forced her to let go of my arm and jumped out of the computer screen and fell on the blue solid floor.

"itaii~ itaaii!~ QAQ" I shouted.

"huaah?" It was Master! He was about to open his eyes! _WHAT AM I GONNA DO! _I thought scaredly.

When Master opened his eyes, he asked himself "Why do I felt like Miku was saying 'itai' in front of me?" He ignored it and went back to sleep.

"Phew. That was a relief. . ." Then I crawled out under his bed. Now, I slowly opened the door. The door made a loud 'creeeaak'. As soon as the door opened wide enough, I left.

(8:00 AM)

**Rin's POV:**

_Master finally woke up and I haven't fallen asleep since onee-chan left the virtual world. I am really worried right now. . .What will be the Master's reaction if onee-chan isn't here? I wish I could follow her. . . _I thought worriedly. I really want to follow her. Before I could make a step to the screen Len woke up. . .

Then Len asked sleepy, "Onee-chan? What are you doing?". "uhm. . .*sigh* *holds Len on both shoulders* Look Len, Miku-onee left the virtual world. We have to follow her to make sure she's safe!" I replied.

Len: " WHAT!?But. . .uh. . .But why us? Did she tell us to guide her?"

Rin: "NO! I am really worried Len! She's careless sometimes! What do you think will happen if she isn't been taken care by people?"

Len: "Well, *tries to imagine Miku-onee on the sides of the street* =,=) Alright."

Rin: "YOSH!" *grabs Len out of the screen* "Let's jump-" *hides under the bed*

Master: "Ok! Let's listen to the song once more!" *goes to the room* *clicks 'turn on' computer*

Len: (whispers) "Now what?"

Rin: "Hmm. . .*looks around* *sees a little pebble* I know!" *throws a pebble at the stairs*

Master: "What was that? *looks outside* *ignores*

Len: "Nice try sis. . ."

Rin: "Hmph! It always works on movies"

Master: "Huh? This is weird. My Miku voice bank is gone! Her songs aren't here!"

Rin/Len: "Uh-oh. . ."

Master: "What happened to this!? Miku's voice bank must be here somewhere!. . . Also Rin and Len's!"

Rin: "This is bad. . .We have to find onee-chan"

Len: "But how?"

Rin: "We'll wait for Masuta to leave. Then, we'll open the windows and jump out"

Len: "If Masuta won't leave the computer?"

Rin: "Then, let's wait until he sleeps"

Len: "What? That's gonna be like 10 hours of waiting"

Rin: "Let's just wait for him to leave (-_- )"

Len: "Alright. . .If something happens to us, it's your fault"

Rin: "Fine. . .I wonder where is onee-chan right now. ."

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


End file.
